User talk:XMCL/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 2013-14 British Isles cyclone season page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 16:58, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Join Me? Hey NDB, wanna join me on Hypothetical Winter Storms Wiki? CycloneRyne94 (talk) 00:03, July 9, 2014 (UTC) HWSW link Hey, just in case you cant get to the site, here's a link. http://hypothetical-winter-storms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity CycloneRyne94 (talk) 21:01, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: How to do track maps Hey, Im sorry to tell you but I did not not make those track maps on my two seasons. However, if you ask this uer, User:MentalSyndrome29 then maybe he can help. Good Luck Sutowe12 (talk) 13:36, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: ACE Hi, Not David Brown. I apologize for not getting to you sooner about this, but I have been really busy elsewhere. However, I will try to answer your question in the best way I can. Regarding ACE, it sums the squares of all active tropical storms at six-hour intervals. Actually calculating it would be much easier if you had a track and/or calculator. So this is how it works - say you have a tropical storm with winds of 45 mph. Before you do any calculations, you need to convert that number into knots. To convert from miles per hour (mph) into knots, you need to multiply the mph value by 0.868976. So for my example, you multiply 45 by 0.868976 to get 39.10392 knots. Next, you would round the calculated knot value to nearest five value (i.e. 5, 10, 15, 20, etc.). This means for my example, you round 39.10392 knots up to 40 knots. Afterwards, you square your estimated knot value. In our example, we would perform the multiplication action 40 * 40, or 40^2, to receive a value of 1,600. Finally, you divide your squared number by 10,000. So for the example, we divide 1,600 by 10,000 to get 0.16 (Always write this value as a decimal!). Continue to repeat this process until your storm is no longer a tropical storm. ACE values can be very diverse. Sometimes, like in 2007, you can have a huge ACE diversity. Also note that ACE calculations only work for tropical storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes. You can not apply this process to tropical depressions, subtropical depressions, and subtropical storms. In theory, hypercanes and all the other crazy ratings we have here get ACE values as well, but it would be a huge pain to calculate them. I hope this helps you a little! Feel free to voice any additional questions you have! :) Sincerely, AndrewTalk To Me 13:22, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: My HI talk page Hello, Not David Brown. I checked the protection settings for your page, and it appears everyone can still edit it. There is no protection for the page yet. AndrewTalk To Me 18:22, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, so I confirmed on the Hurricane Idol forum everyone can edit. Does that help you? AndrewTalk To Me 18:37, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Request Hi, I saw you sent a request, unfortunately, Id rather a normal looking Atlantic hurricane season instead of one that looks more like a western pacific season. I will do one next time though. CycloneRyne94 (talk) 04:28, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Request Hey dude, I saw you opened requests. What id like to see: 2016 Atlantic hurricane season Number of Depressions: 22 Number of Storms: 18 Number of Hurricane: 11 Number of Major hurricanes: 4 Naming List: Alex Bonnie Colin Danielle Earl Fiona Gaston Hermine Ian Julia Karl Lisa Matthew Nicole Otto Paula Richard Shary Tobias Virginie Walter -- Think you could do this? Thanks Dude, I loved it so far, would it be okay if I made another when u r done? But wait, what did you mean by 'ALMOST'? CycloneRyne94 (talk) 01:47, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Ahh I see. Thanks. My Second Request: (I know you made your own version but I'd like to see you make a version for me ^^) 2017 Atlantic hurricane season Number Depressions: 24 Number Storms: 21 Number Hurricanes : 13 Number Major Hurricanes: 6 Naming List: Arlene Bret Cindy Don Emily Franklin Gert Harvey Irma Jose Katia Lee Maria Nate Ophelia Philippe Rina Sean Tammy Vince Whitney CycloneRyne94 (talk) 03:11, July 24, 2014 (UTC)